The Wave Extra Chapter
by CrystalCottonTail
Summary: Basically something I came up with for extra credit for a class...back in eighth grade.


**Robert sat down at the local diner named Denny's around five pm. Mr. Ross glanced at Robert quite surprised. It seemed that though the experiment the wave had corrupted many people in such a horrible way it had made quite the man out of Robert Billings. "Robert, I'm sorry about the wave. Out of everyone I've seen you seem the most affected".**

"**I really thought, Mr. Ross, that I was special… I mean during the wave. I felt like I belonged Mr. Ross", Robert sighed. Robert looked away considering what he had said. Yes, it was the truth he really fitted in during the wave. Now all he thought he could do was sit and wallow in despair.**

"**Well Robert hopefully the after-effect of the wave will make you a better more developed person in due time", Ben smiled trying to be optimistic. He watched Roberts's eyes following a path of a family walking in. "Robert it's rude to stare."**

"**Do you think I really care Mr. Ross? I mean come on-", Robert sighed once again. **

"**Um may I … take you order?" the waitress asked appearing pretty much out of nowhere in the discussion and topic.**

"**Well I'd like a glass of ice water and," Ben looked down in the menu ", I'd also like just a cheese burger."**

"**Alright… and you sir?" the waitress glanced to Robert who glanced back.**

"**All I'd like is a glass of ice water and a hamburger thank you." Robert smiled heavily to her.**

"**It'll be out in a few minutes. I'll go get the drinks now", she blushed and scurried out of the way of a coming couple.**

"**So Robert all I'm trying to do is help you move forward. You have the skills to succeed you just find it better not to… mainly because of you brother?" Ben question watching Robert closely.**

"**Maybe… maybe not I don't really know... or in that case care", Robert hissed back at Mr. Ross.**

"**Well you should care Robert you're a great student… when you want to be", Ben laughed. "I really think you should try harder."**

"**Yes trying certainly makes a difference in the world", the waitress smiled putting down the drinks for the two men.**

"**Now Miss, you don't seem too old what grade are you in?" Ben smiled cheerfully.**

"**Oh me…" she blinked," I'm a junior in Saint Mary's. I couldn't but earlier overhear you two were talking about that wave thing." **

"**Yes… well we were did you hear anything else?" Ben chuckled in delight.**

"**MIKA!" the waitress yelled a crossed the room. "The food's done!"**

"**Coming!" the waitress ran over to the other waitress and smiled getting the food and mumbling something to her. She then walked over to the men again placing the food down. "Holly can I take fifteen?"**

"**Sure Mika!" the waitress Holly smiled continuing to work.**

"**Now sir may I take a seat with you?" Mika asked Robert quickly.**

"**Um…" he blushed lightly ", Sure why not?"**

"**Well, girls in my school overheard a lot about the wave. I really was interested in it personally and I wanted to understand it better. It seemed that it was like how Hitler treated the pure Germans. I'm really interested in that kind of stuff."**

"**That's amazing", Ben smiled delightfully.**

**So Mr. Ross discussed how the wave worked and swept people into its cruel and indifferent truths. As Ben discussed this Robert listened and began to learn how the wave worked and how Hitler used the Germans and how the Germans became Nazi's and did what they did during World War II.**

"**So Mr. Ross you think it'd be easy even nowadays for someone to corrupt a whole country?", Mika asked noticing her break was almost over.**

"**Well, it can happen to a whole high school so possibly Mika possibly", Ben nodded and finished his cheese burger.**

"**Thank you", Mika laughed leaving the two be after giving the bill.**

"**Well I say we should go home now Robert. Do you feel any better?", Ben smiled as he got into his car ,"Come on I'll bring you home now"**

"**Thank you Mr. Ross", Robert agreed ,"Actually I feel a bit better."**


End file.
